Stories of Terraria: Blades of Hope- Episode 1
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, and references to several video games! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Stories of Terraria Blades of Hope Episode 1 ... The night seemed long, and foreboding. Most of Terraria was asleep, and dreaming. But a single, white earth pony stallion stood atop a bluff, looking down on Mythrolhia with his red eyes. His long, pink mane flowed behind him, along with a red cape, which usually slung over his right side. Golden pony armor covered his chest, legs, and hooves. He prefered only to wear his helmet during ceremonies, or during battles of war. He weilded a staff, with a sun-shape at the tip. His cutie mark was that of a set of piano keys. He stared down on Mythrolhia with that look. The look that suggested failure, imperfection, indignation. The look that said "Again, our gods have failed to create something new. Something better." It was a look that Key Note knew he wore quite often. He tried so hard to be noce to them. He gave them everything, and they wanted more. He sacrificed so much, so that he could help others. And this was his thanks? Key:" The world today... is so impatient. I told you never to bother me when I am up here." A pony wearing black and blue body armor, with a red visor approached Key Note. ???:" Sir. We've captured one of them. A commander of the Blades. The others we found, have been dealt with. The other thought it would best that you decide what to do with him." Key:" Bring him to me." Moments later, two more guards wearing the same armor, walked up with beaten, and battered blue unicorn stallion. He had a black mane, and wore a hooded mage robe. His cutie mark was obscured by his robe. The gaurds pushed him to the ground. He began coughing violently. Key Note unsheathed his sword, but was able to speak clearly through the handle in his mouth. Key:" Commander Merlin Octavius. What a pleasant surprise. It'll be ashame you won't be around to see me, when I become king of Mythrolhia." Merlin:" You... *huff* will never be king." Key:" You're right. King is a bit too... unambitious. I'll be Emperor of all Terraria." Merlin:" You have no power. This nation will rise, to your head on a stake." Key Note turned his head towards the unicorn. A large, purple spot was forming around his left eye, which was now also purple itself." Key:" It will rise, because of my power. It's the Empire who will fall. And when it does, I will be it's new hero." Key raised his sword, slowly, and then sliced the air between where the sword was, and the unicorns throat. Merlin flinched, his ears pinned to the sides of his head, his eyes shut tightly. Slowly, he opened his eyes, glancing towards the blade that was held at his neck. Key:" But you don't have to go down with it. You can join me, as my second in command." Merlin: *Huff* "And why... would I do that?" Key stabbed the sword into the dirt between them. He sat down in front of the unicorn, and made eye contact. Key:" Come now, Octavius. Surely, a smart pony, such as yourself realizes the benefits of assisting your future ruler. You'd be more than just a soldier... you would be my right hoof. Your name... whoever may hear it, would be respected by all. All you have to do... is pledge your loyalty to me, and can give you everything you desire." Merlin thought about that for a moment. Everything he desired? Key:" You could be powerful. He could protect those you care for? Ponies will know who you are. It won't matter to me. Weather you pledge your loyalty, or die by my blade, I will make history. But you don't have to be a footnote." Key Note held out his left hoof, and turned it over. Merlin stared down at that hoof, then back up at Key. Merlin:" Claire? She'll be safe?" Key:" Safer than anypony in the world." Merlin shook Key's hoof firmly. Merlin:" You have a deal..." He lowered his head in bow. Merlin:" My lord." Key Note's lips curled into a grin. ... 4 years later... Terra Bladion woke up from her rough sleep. She and her mother had just moved to Terrainville from a place in Sky Terraria called Cylindia. Terra lifted the blanket with a wing, revealing her green face, and purple mane. She slowly opened her blue eyes slowly, yawning. Her mane was completely a mess. She glanced at a grey scarf sitting on a drawer. It was her favorite piece of clothing, and something she wore everywhere. She reached a hoof toward the scarf, and grabbed. She pulled it close, trying to remember happier times, but she just couldn't. The past few months have been so hard to deal with. Her mother and father had been having difficulties in their relationship for some reason prior to this moment, where her mother had bought a home in Mythrolhia, and taken Terra with her. She didn't understand any of it, though. Her mother didn't explain anything to her. Work in progress...